The Nightmare Before Samantha
by Spears
Summary: Everything's going great for Westchester's elite...until a beautiful girl shows up on Massie's exclusive 15th birthday party.
1. Chapter 1

**BLOCK ESTATE  
DINING ROOM AND ENTRANCE AREA  
Tuesday, September 2****nd****  
8:01 P.M.**

Massie Block, now finally fifteen, smiled to herself from the top of the stairs. This was going to be the biggest party of the year and her first day of high school didn't even start until tomorrow. She had been planning her fifteenth birthday party for ages and now it was all coming together.

The walls were draped in thick royal purple curtains, as where the numerous tables and plush chairs. Gold accents appeared everywhere from the cups, plates, dance floor, chandler, eating utensils, to the gift bags. "Everything's going to be perfect"Massie confidently said to Bean, who was dressed in an ah-dorable purple ballerina tu-tu and a shimming gold glitter tank.

Massie knew without asking the Pretty Committee that she was a ten. Her gold Marchesa Embroidered bustier dress made her deep summer tan glow and looked fabulous with her new Pippa Lolite Jellyfish earrings. Her long dark hair was glossy. Her lip gloss was shiny. Her charm bracelet and Philippe Audibert gold quilted bracelet gleamed. Her Louboutins were high. She was more than ready.

Massie felt hundreds of eyes on her as she floated down the Block's regal staircase that was sprinkled with gold dust. The alpha couldn't contain her white mega-watt smile. Today was her day. Everything was about her. Not that she usually didn't expect it to be, but on her birthday it was guaranteed.

She locked eyes with each member of the Pretty Committee who were huddled together in the middle of the crowd. _Where are the boys? _Her amber eyes wandered around the room trying to find her boyfriend, Dempsey Solomen, and her crush, Derrick Harrington. Finally she found both of them, and Claire's boyfriend Cam Fisher. But none of their eyes where fixed on her. They were all staring and chatting with a girl in front of them. She could only see half of her, as she was facing away from the alpha, but Massie could tell that she was a threat.

She was tall. Almost as tall as the guys. And as she was painfully thin, her body still managed to have hips, a toned butt, and perky B cups. Her skin was an exotic olive and looked amazing with an electric blue silk Halston asymmetric dress than flowed over her body. With the straps of her gold Jimmy Choo Presta metallic sandals wrapped around her perfect feet, Miu Miu metallic clutch in hand and Monica Vinader Marie earrings dangling she looked like a beautiful Greek Goddess. But what really made Massie jealous was the hair that fell down her back. It was the sexiest hair she's ever seen. Dark brown, long, wavy, thick, with sun-kissed golden-streaks running down it. If Massie was a ten, then this girl was a fifteen.

_This is _my _night! I'm not about to have some Eva Longoria look-a-like steal it, my boyfriend, _and_ my crush. I'll run her right out of West-_

Suddenly, Massie's face was to the ground and the Pretty Committee was around her.

"Ehmagawd, Mas, you tripped!" Alicia panicked, "Are you alright?"

"NO!" Massie wanted to shout, but instead ignored her best friend and stood up quickly, brushing off her gown. . Her eyes darted over the girl, who's perfectly manicured hand was covering her shimming lips, trying to conceal her laughter. Her face was even more gorgeous than she had feared. Her eyes were large with long lashed and a deep brown with a hint of red in them. She had a large sculpted Roman nose, and a full, heart shaped mouth.

Massie, feeling her inner-alpha threatened, got up and waltz over to Dempsey, giving him a peck on the lips. Dempsey looked as if he was just breaking from a trance and looked down at Massie.

"Oh, hey Massie. Happy birthday," He said a little robotically, but still managed to sling his arm around her waist. She instantly pressed her body to the side of his and shot Derrick a flirty smile, but he was too busy looking at the girl.

"So, you're Massie," She smiled, looking down at her, "The one that fell right?" She giggled, "I'm Samantha Shevoco. Happy birthday,"

Samantha tossed her hair over her shoulder, lifting a light flowery smell into the hair, basically making the boys' eyes glaze over. Massie wanted to punch her. She was too dazed my this to do anything but flip her hair and storm away to the Pretty Committee. She immediately locked eyes with Alicia.

"Who. The. Hell. Is. That?" She asked, knowing Alicia always had the best gossip on everyone.

"Samantha Shevoco." She started. "She just moved here the other day from Texas. Apparently her dad owns a dozen oil mines up there. She's in our grade, but she looks like she's a junior." Alicia finished, shoot envy glares at the fourteen-year old goddess as Josh joined her circle.

"I _suh-wear _if she steals our guys I'm going to punch her so hard her head will fly all the way back to the south." Massie watched Alicia dig her nails into her palm.

"It's _my_ birthday and I'm not going to have some physco-slut steal _my_ spotlight." Massie spat. "Gawd, this is like Nina all over again."

**N/A: Sooo, what do you guys think? Should I keep going? What do you want Samantha to be like? R&R!**

**OUTFITS:**

**MASSIE: ****.com/pretty_in_gold_purple/set?id=7282912**

**SAMANTHA: .com/pretty_in_electric_blue_gold/set?id=7284874**


	2. outfit messup

**N/A: **

**Hey guys! Just a quickie!**

**When I posted the outfits last time the links got messed up.**

**Just put polyvore in front of both of them!**

**KTHX!**


End file.
